The Mess We've Made
by Amity1999
Summary: Leo was good at fixing things and well, that was his life. Whether it was tweaking the engine or just tinkering with a few nuts and bolts, his hands were always at work. Many People thought that Nico was unfixable but not Leo. I have no idea when it's set but hope you like it :D k just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, guess what? IT'S ANTHER FANFIC YAY. It's Valdangelo this time. Enjoyy**

Leo was good at fixing things and well, that was his life. Whether it was tweaking the engine or just tinkering with a few nuts and bolts, his hands were always at work. It was like he could sense if something was broken. Leo always had a feeling that something could be fixed. Or if it wasn't broken, then at least improved. Leo knew he couldn't fix everything in the world but he could try. Leo had a feeling that he couldn't fix him no matter how much he wanted too. Leo knew that he couldn't fix him no matter how hard he tried. But to Leo, nothing is unfixable.

Nico was unfixable. All he ever did, or so he thought, was make a mess of everything. It always seemed to be him that would break things on the ship. And whenever he did, a muttered, "sorry" would slip from his lips and that would be that. Nico knew that he would add it to the list of reasons why he shouldn't be on the ship. Even though no-one said it, he knew he shouldn't have been there. "no-one would care to listen anyways" Nico thought. And that was that, Nico seemed to be unfixable.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was another day on the Argo II for the Son of Hades, Nico Di Angelo. There was nothing really special about it because he did the same thing he always did. Just wander around the ship and wait to be of some use to the Seven. Every day, Nico wandered past Leo's room and today was no exception. But today, Nico paused at the door to find it slightly ajar. His curiosity got the better of him and he peered inside of his_ friends_ room. He saw Leo hunched over his workbench with nuts, bolts and springs skewed in every direction. He could hear faint muttering although Nico didn't recognise the words.

"Spanish, of course." Nico whispered

Nico, suddenly aware that he made his presence obvious, hid from Leo's sight. After a few seconds, he re-appeared at the door and resumed his gaze on the tinkerer. It was evident that Leo was frustrated with his work.

"Why don't you just- Seriously? You are meant to fit together!" Leo grumbled rather loudly.

A slight smirk crept onto Nico's face due to the tinkerer's frustration. But, it soon faded. Leo pushed himself away from his workbench and threw his nuts and bolts and screws in every direction. He kicked his worktable in anger and put his head in his hands,

"Why" his voice cracked," Why can't I do anything right?"

Nico dared to open the door a little more and then he stepped inside.

"I think" he said quietly. He cleared his throat and continued. "That you can do um stuff right"

Leo turned around to find the Son of Hades standing at his door.

"Nico what-"

"No it's um nothing. I-I shouldn't have come." Nico stammered.

Nico backed out of Leo's room and ran down the hall. He kept running. And to Nico, that was that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guyss, It's Amity 1999 here is Chapter 2. I hope you like it. I love you all and Enjoyy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Leo wasn't having the best of days. Writers get writers block so Leo got what he called 'Inventers block'. Nothing he tried seemed to work. It was around noon when Leo began to mess with his screws and springs again. He began muttering in Spanish because he couldn't get the pieces to fit together. He always spoke Spanish when he got frustrated. Leo didn't mean too but it just happened. He didn't understand why they wouldn't fit. That's when he heard the noise. A faint whisper coming from his door. Leo usually kept his door closed but he must have forgot today. He swiftly turned around to see what the noise was but so his surprise, no-one was there Leo became vaguely aware of a slight chill in his room.

"Maybe Nico is walking around again" he thought. He had always thought that the Son of Hades was a little strange but no-one ever said anything. Leo went back to his work. It was only a few minutes until the frustration set in again. "Why don't you just- Seriously? You are meant to fit together!" Leo grumbled rather loudly.

Leo had had enough. He was a son of Hephaestus and yet he couldn't even fix a few pieces of metal together. Leo could feel tears begin to prick his eyes but he held the back. He got up and kicked his work table sending the little progress he had made crashing to the floor.

"Why" his voice cracked," Why can't I do anything right?" Leo said trying not to cry.

Leo heard a quiet voice coming from behind him

"I think" the voice said quietly, Leo heard a cough and then they continued, "That you can do, um, stuff right"

Leo turned around to see the Son of hades standing at his door. Why was he here?

"Nico what-"Leo began before he was interrupted.

"No it's um nothing. I-I shouldn't have come." Nico stammered.

Nico backed out of Leo's room and ran down the hall.

"Nico wait" Leo shouted running after him. "Nico I want to talk"

The son of Hades stopped running and turned back around to face the tinkerer. Leo could only focus on how fast Nico's breathing was and suddenly he seemed too close. Leo took a step back and tried to think about what to say to him.

After a few seconds, Leo began to speak.

"Do you really think that I'm good at things?" He said doubtingly

"Well yeah obviously" Nico said, "I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it. I mean… Look Leo I just" Nico sighed.

He couldn't believe he was going to do this. Nico leaned forwards and pressed a quick kiss on Leo's lips. Although the contact was short, he could tell that Leo's lips were warm. After the kiss Leo's mind was spinning

"Leo I-"Nico began

"How about, we talk about it after we have a little date. Meet me on the deck at midnight. Ok ghost boy." Leo said confidently. He winked at the other boy and strolled back to his cabin with a wide grin on his face. He couldn't wait for his date with Nico. But, What was he going to wear?

* * *

**Thats it for todayy. I liked writing this one. A very special shout out to Livthereader for being my first review on this story. Without you I probably wouldn't have finished this today. Love you so much. I will try and update by Monday. Special chocolate muffins to anyone who reviews. Love you my rainbow llamacorns -Love Amity1999**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i'm sorry it took so long I was lacking motivation. Anyway I hope you really like this even though I think its a lil shitty. Enjoyy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Nico stood there barely being able to breathe. He couldn't believe that that had just happened. He had kissed Leo Valdez. He had a date with Leo Valdez. Nico ran down the hall to the only person who he knew would help.

"Piper! Piper!" He shouted hoping that the daughter of Aphrodite would hear him. He heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction. When Nico turned around, the girl he was looking for was there

"Nico, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Piper said

"Need... help…got…date" Nico panted breathlessly.

Piper was taken aback for a second.

"You have a date?! Not that I'm surprised but who is she?" she said

"It's Leo" Nico mumbled

"What did you say? You need to stop mumbling"

"It's Leo" Nico said louder

"Oh. Well don't worry, I'll teach you about the art of dating." Piper said with a laugh, "Come on"

Piper dragged Nico around the halls to her room.

"Sit" Piper said when they entered her room.

"As far as I'm concerned there are 6 rules to a perfect date. The first is dress to impress but stay comfortable. The worst thing you can do is over or under dress. That shows that you either care too much or don't care enough. Don't worry I'll help you choose an outfit. Rule two is arrive on time, don't be too late. Rule three, keep the conversation light. Don't go into political debates. Keep it funny, tell jokes and stuff. Fifth rule enjoy the date and be yourself. Make sure you keep your date upbeat but don't put on a mask that's the worst thing you can do. Finally, if you don't know what to say, listen to what they are saying which I'll think you'll be good at. Have you got all of that?" Piper concluded

"Yes, I think" Nico said nervously. "But, what if I mess everything up? What if he doesn't like me or-"

"You won't. Trust me" Piper said reassuringly.

"Ok. Now just have to wait until midnight so four hours I think" Nico said

"Good luck" Piper said with a warm smile.

Nico left Piper's room to wander around the halls and wait until his midnight date.

**************************4 hours later**************************

It was midnight and Leo was waiting on the deck of the Argo II. It was cold but Leo didn't mind. He checked his watch again. It was Midnight exactly when Leo heard footsteps in the distance. He turned to see a certain Son of Hades standing in his usual attire. Leo give Nico a small smile. Leo took a few more steps closer to Nico. Time seemed to slow for both boys until they were face to face and their noses touched. Leo leaned in ever so slightly until his lips touched Nico's. His lips were cold yet smooth and although their lips only touched for a second, it felt like a bolt of electricity flowed through Leo's body.

"I like your outfit" Leo said with a small laugh.

"Thanks" Nico said. Leo wasn't sure but it seemed like Nico had a small smile on his face.

Leo heard a cough behind him. Both boys quickly turned to see what the noise was.

"Was I interrupting something?" Said Percy

* * *

**Oooooh Percy Interruption. I'm planning for our babies to have a fight. Can one of you please give me an idea on what the fight could be about.**

**Reviewers:**

**peircedbutterfly**

**_Livthereader (guest) _** **Love you guys for reviewing- Amity1999**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :D I am so proud of this chapter. I saw Frozen the last week so i got the whole idea for the knocking on the door and if any of you have seen it, you'll see the hidden lyric ooh. Also i want to give special credit to ****_ShadowKat78_**** because she inspired this chapter. Also****_ Livthereader_****, I fucking love you because you have reviewed every single chapter and honestly if you didn't, i wouldn't have the heart to continue this story. Thank you so much. Note: Swearing will be expected sorry. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

Leo saw Nico suddenly step away from him as if he was dangerous.

"On no, nothing is going on here." Nico said shakily. It was almost as if he was scared. Leo's eyes flit from Percy to Nico and back again. He was confused and yet that was an understatement. Nico was hiding something.

"Nico, what's going on?" Leo said, fearing the answer.

"Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all."

"Nico I'm not stupid, something is going on between you two and you're not telling me. Please just tell me." Leo pleaded.

Nico took a shaky breath before spoke.

"I used to…like Percy" The son of Hades confessed.

Leo turned to Percy. There was a fire in his eyes like Percy had never seen before. It wasn't anger yet it wasn't fear. It was like a mixture of both.

"Did you know?" Leo questioned

Percy looked away for a second and then he answered,

"Yeah I knew."

Leo looked to the floor. Why had he never told him? Why did he feel the need to hide this? Unless…No. But, it made sense.

"Why did you never tell me?" Leo demanded. Tears were threatening to fall down his cheeks but he held them back.

Nico shrugged refusing to make eye contact with the Son of Hephaestus.

"I knew it." Leo said, his voice shaking, "You still like him don't you?"

Nico looked up with a shocked look on his face.

"No. NO! I don't. This is why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to get like this. Please believe me Leo please. I-"

"No!" Leo shouted "It's too late for that. It's too late for you to plead to me. I trusted you. I thought you- I thought I had a chance. Just one fucking chance for someone to love me. But then again what do I know about love because everyone I've ever loved is dead! I thought I could have loved you too but obviously there is no point now. Is there?" Tears had made their way to Leo's cheeks.

Leo barged his way past Percy and ran to his room. He locked the door before resting against it. He slid down and hugged his knees trying to stop the tears. He heard his name being faintly called from down the hall. It got louder and louder before he heard three knocks on his door.

"Leo, please come out." He heard Nico say quietly.

"Piss off Nico" Leo called out.

Nico rested his head against the door.

"I love you" he whispered.

Every day for the next week, Nico waited outside Leo's door. Every day, Leo would tell Nico to go away. Every day, Piper would walk to his door with a meal. She would knock and say it was her. And every day, Nico would have to watch Leo unlock and open the door enough so that he could just see his face. And that's what hurt the most. His eyes would always be puffy from crying and he would barely whisper a thank you to Piper and then he would close and lock the door. And then everyday Nico would sit outside just thinking of the right words to say. After that week, Nico had had enough. He needed to see him.

He knocked on the door three times.

"Leo please I know you're in there so you have to listen to me. I love you so much. I love the way you smile and when you tinker with things. And how you speak Spanish when you get frustrated. I love everything about you. I don' know much about loving someone either and I'm still learning to love. But I know that seeing you like that every single fucking day killed me. I wanted to run to you and hug you and tell you I'm sorry a million times. And I'm so sorry that I couldn't get to you before you closed that door. But I'm here now Leo. I'm right out here for you, just let me in. Leo please I'm begging you. Leo please just say something!"

Nico heard a slight knock on the door.

"I love you too" He heard faintly through the door.

Leo unlocked the door and slowly opened it. He ran the short distance to Nico and wrapped his arms around him and dug his face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too"

* * *

**Awwie i love that ending. If any of you ave any ideas of what you want to happen, please review and give me an idea or drop me a private message. I will give you special credit if you do :D. Thank you- Amity1999**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, OMG i am so sorry that this is so late like seriously i was so wrapped up in school and i've been i'll as well. Buuut... It's Here :D Hope you likey. xxxx**

* * *

Chapter 5

Darkness.

The bitter nothingness where fear grows. It feeds off your anxiety. There was barely enough light to see your own hand in front of your face. But he could see him. The boy stood there with his shoulders slumped as if standing was an effort. Tear tracks lined his cheeks. The black curls of his hair draped over his eyes. His clothes were torn, dirty and bloody. He wanted to know what had happened here. Nico took a step towards the boy. The older boy's head snapped up and he opened his eyes. Instead of the warm brown that comforted him, there was darkness. Then he spoke, his voice raspy and deep.

"How could you think I loved you? You're so fucked up even the gods couldn't fix you." He laughed. "You're nothing. So insignificant that is you disappeared, no-one would care to think where you'd gone. It's almost funny."

"But Leo"

"Enough. It's time for my fun."

Leo opened his mouth and out came a high pitched scream that brought Nico to his knees. Then there came the monsters. Each one more horrifying and deadly than the next. They began gnawing and biting and scratching at every piece of Nico's exposed flesh. As his eyes closed in defeat, he heard that voice calling his name.

"Nico! Nico!"

Nico woke with a scream. His back was sticky with sweat and his face wet with his tears. He looked around his dark room for any signs of his nightmare but there was only the sound of his heavy breath. Nico laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes ready to slip back into the darkness again.

* * *

Leo woke up with a jolt. A grin spread across his face. Leo bounded out of bed still in his pyjamas and ran to Nico's room. He opened the door and jumped on the younger boy's bed.

"Nico Nicoo! Guess what?"

Nico stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Leo leaned in closer and lifted up Nico's eyelid.

"Nicoo" He whispered mischievously. Nico opened his eyes and slightly smiled.

"What in Zeus's name do you want Leo?" Nico said slowly. His voice was thick with sleep. "I was sleeping"

Leo climbed over Nico and slipped under his covers.

"It's my birthday." He whispered into Nico's ear.

"Happy birthday you ass basket."

"Did you just call me an ass basket?"

"Yes."

"Well ok then" Leo kissed Nico on the cheek. "See you later, there's going to be a lil party on the deck tonight."

"Thanks Leo." Nico said his eyes already closing again, "I love you" He yawned.

"I love you too" Leo said softly before leaving his room with a subtle smile etched on his face.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to You.

Happy Birthday to You.

Happy Birthday to Dear Leo,

Happy Birthday to You"

The entire crew of the Argo II sung. It was out of tune and predicable but it still made Leo smile as he sat in a chair with a cake at his makeshift birthday party. Everyone clapped and he blew out the candles on the cake.

"So Leo I got this for you" Jason said with a wink.

Leo unwrapped the crappily wrapped present to reveal a bottle of Vodka.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Leo said in disbelief.

"Yeah well I know we're on this quest and stuff but we can still act like normal teenagers and as far as I'm concerned we should all get a little bit drunk before we have to save the world again." Percy said giving Jason a small nudge and a wink.

Annabeth shook her head and looked at Percy with a disapproving look.

"You boys can be idiots sometimes.

"Thanks you" Leo ran up to them and gave them both hugs.

"So" Leo said with a smile, "Who's ready to get pissed?"

* * *

**Hehehehe i'll do drunk people next chapter hehehehe. I'm so excited. Hope you like this chapter. Love Amity1999xoxoxoxx**

**REVIEWERS **

**nicodiangelosbed**

**piercedbutterfly**

**ShadowKat78**

**Livthereader**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is i'm sorry that this is so late guys. anyway i love drunk it makes me happy.**

* * *

Chapter 6

"I think" Leo slurred drunkly, "We should play spin tha bottle."

Everyone on the Argo II had had some of the Vodka except Annabeth, Jason and Hazel. Leo skipped around the deck merrily dragging his friends into a makeshift circle. He picked up the now empty bottle and placed it flat on the floor.

"Now!" Leo shouted happily. "The rules are Truth or Dare. No answer, take off an item of clothing. Got it? Letsss go." Leo smiled and placed his hand on the bottle. With a flick of his wrist, the bottle went spinning in the centre of the circle. After several seconds, the bottle pointed towards Frank.

"Ssoo Franky boyy, Truth or Dare."

"Truth"

Leo let out a small giggle. He placed is hand on his cheek in an over exaggerated thinking position.

"Oh I know. Have you and Hazel ya knowww?"

Frank looked towards Hazel as if to ask her if he should tell the group. Hazel was trying to fan herself with her hand at the suggestive question.

Frank shook his head before quickly grabbing the bottle and spinning it to spare his girlfriend further embarrassment. The bottle landed on Piper.

"Truth or dare Pipes."

Piper was looking around the room as if she was trying to figure something out. Jason nudged her to get her attention.

"Oh what. Dareee." Piper shouted loudly. Out of all of the Seven, She and Nico had drunk the most. Leo dared them both to have a drinking contest and since neither of them gave up, the half bottle of vodka was soon split between them.

"I dare you to dance around the room."

Piper scoffed at this dare and quickly got herself to a standing position. Her legs shook while she danced. She slipped a few times but tried to make it look like she meant to fall over. The others had to stop themselves from laughing. By the time she made it back to her place in the circle, Jason was smiling at her attempt to dance.

"That was fun." Piper yawned. "What time is it?" She asked Jason before clumsily crossing her legs. Jason shrugged his shoulders and put his arm around Piper. She rested her head on his shoulder and within a minute, she was asleep.

"I better get her back to her room, you guys play on I'll be back in a minute." Jason hooked his arm underneath Piper's legs and disappeared below deck.

"I guess I'll spin the bottle" Percy said

He spun the bottle and it landed on Nico. He blushed slightly and looked away as if he faintly remembered the night he almost lost Leo.

"Truth or dare" Percy said, a slight slur in his voice.

"Um Truth"

"Do you love anyone?"

"Yessssssss" Nico exclaimed loudly.

"What?" Hazel said "Who is it? Who is she?"

Nico stumbled over to the opposite side of the room and plopped himself on Leo's lap. He then wrapped his arms around Leo's head and pressed his cheek to his cheek.

"This sexy lil bastard and he's aaaaall mine."

"Nico I think it's time that you um, went to bed C'mon."

"Ok loveeer boyy"

Leo was blushing furiously when he dragged Nico to his room.

"What the hell Nico? You don't need to broadcast it to the whole fucking world."

Nico looked hurt as he silently crossed over to the other side f the room to go to his bed.

"Nico I'm sorry ok."

Leo wrapped his arms around Nico to say sorry. Nico leaned in for a kiss which Leo gladly accepted. It wasn't long before their clothes were flung across the floor and their love was evident from the noises that could be heard across the whole ship and the whispered "I love you's" as they made love.

* * *

**There ya goo. I hope you like it guys. Thank you for reviewing it means a lot.- Beth xxx**

**Reviewers**

**CreCra**

**Livthereader**

**Nicodiangelosbed**

**ShadowCat78**

**RabbitsAreAwesome**

**Piercedbutterfly.**


	7. Chapter 7- Little Talks

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I completely forgot about this chapter but I hope you like this chapter don't worry hopefully you wont have to wait too long for anther chapter. I tried something a little different with this chapter and Wrote it in the style of y other fanfiction. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- Little Talks

_**Leo P.O.V**_

I woke with a pain in my head and memories of last night a fuzzy blur of Alcohol and laughter. I searched the room unaware of why I was waking up to such unfamiliar scenery. I felt a strange chill only to realise I was completely naked. All of a sudden, blurry images rushed through my head. Spin the bottle, Nico's room, the kiss. Nico. The realisation of what happened hit me like a tonne of bricks and soon it felt like I was struggling for breath. I had used him when he was drunk. Oh god what had I done? My cheeks burned red with shame. I quickly got dressed and left his room before returning to my own pretending that last night never happened.

***********************1 hour later************************

I walked to the main room of the Argo II where we usually eat breakfast. The bright light shone through the large windows and cast shadows on my friends as they got on with their lives. Piper and Jason were sat together talking about last night while she complained slightly about how we had no aspirin on the ship. Frank and Hazel also sat together. Being the two who had the least alcohol, they were chatting quietly and every few seconds, Hazel would place her hand over her mouth slightly to contain a small laugh. Percy and Annabeth were making breakfast for everyone since no-one else had volunteered to. At one point Percy almost set fire to the food to which Annabeth scolded him and told him to make the eggs which he couldn't possibly burn. The 4 empty seats at the table seemed to be lonely at the absence of contact. I quietly walked over to one of the chairs and placed my head in my hands before a cup of strong coffee was laid in front of me.

"Hey" Percy Said

"Hi" I said meekly "I thought you were making breakfast"

"Well, I burned the eggs. Annabeth said I was a seaweed brain and that I should ask what was up with you. You were kinda stood at the door staring at everyone so I got you coffee. Looked like you need it." Percy said, an almost cheerful tone in his voice.

I shugged and took a small sip of the bitter coffee

"Rough night huh?"

I laughed slightly "You have no idea"

"Well ever need help, I'm here to talk. But you're probably better talking to Piper as soon as she recovers from last night"

"Thanks Percy. Means a lot" I said while taking another sip of my coffee trying to rid my mind of a certain boy.

* * *

**Nico P.O.V**

I woke with a pain in my head and memories of last night a fuzzy blur of Alcohol and laughter. I looked at the floor strangely to wonder why my clothes were skewed across the floor and why some on them had small singe marks. All of a sudden, blurry images rushed through my head. The drinking contest. Leo. Spin the bottle. Leo. A kiss. Leo. The whispered "I love you's. Leo.

I bolted up and desperately searched the room for the warmth that I felt last night.

"Leo" I whispered. "You in here" The only response I got was the silence of the room. I laid my head back down on my pillow and tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

***********************1 hour later************************

I walked into the breakfast room to find it nearly deserted as everyone had eaten the food and had clearly left to complete more important jobs. The eerie silence was shattered by the faint sound of a cup being placed on the table. I looked towards the direction of the noise to see him. He had his head on his hands before be pushed himself of the table and he dragged his feet across the wooden floor to go to kitchen I assumed to make himself more coffee.

I followed him silently to the kitchen in search of answers. I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"Leo?"

The boy continued to pour his coffee as if he was unaware of my presence. I took a step closer to him trying to close the distance he had set in motion.

"Leo please talk to me."

I heard a faint mutter come from him before he turned to walk out of the kitchen but I blocked his path.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"It would be best if we forgot about last night and didn't see each other anymore." He said faintly

"Why?"

"Because" He sighed, "I…Don't really love you. I made it up because I felt sorry for you." He croaked as if his throat was dry.

I looked at the ground and then crumpled to my knees. I felt his presence leave the room. I laid there until I fell asleep with a voice calling my name.

**Mwahahahahaha I'm evil. I hope this gave you feels cause it gave me feels. Love you guys, Please review- Beth xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8- Take Me Home

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while i forgot. Oops. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Its going to get worse before it gets better sorry :D love you all really. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Leo P.O.V**

I ran back to my room and locked the door to try hide myself from what I had done hoping it would somehow reverse time. I heard a knock on the door and instantly half-heartedly shouted an excuse.

"Leo it's me" I heard Piper say. "We found Nico spaced out in the kitchen. He was muttering your name and crying then he just passed out. What happened?"

Oh gods. They were all going to find out. If I just told Piper she wouldn't say anything. She's my best friend its fine. I reached over to the door handle and slowly pulled it open and let her in.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Piper asked me again.

"Right, I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone."

"OK, I promise."

"Nico and I are- were kind of a thing you could say. It's complicated."

"So what does that have to do with today? What did you say to him that made him so upset?

"I told him" I said my voice raw from the threat of tears, "That I didn't love him and that it was all an act."

"But why?"

"Because yesterday night, when I took Nico back to his room, he started kissing me. Then well one thing lead to another and we ended up sleeping together. I felt fucking awful Piper. I used him. I could have been the better person but no I just. I'd wanted it for a while but I held myself back 'cause he's only what? 14 maybe. He's not even legal! I'm like a fire literally. The closer people get to me, the more dangerous I am. I don't want to hurt him. It would be better if I just- If we went back to how it was. Me just liking him from afar while he lives the life he was destined to have before I went in there and fucked everything up." I was crying pretty hard.

Piper leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me in a warm hug to stop me from crying.

"What do you think you're going to do? " She mumbled quietly.

After a couple of seconds of silence I thought of my plan.

"I'm going to stay away and stay silent. I think. Piper I need your help with something."

She raised an eyebrow in my statement.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to look after Nico. Become his friend and make sure he's ok. I don't want him doing anything stupid. I don't know, maybe try to somehow explain my actions without actually telling him the real reason I mean you can make him believe anything with your charmspeak right?"

"I guess. I'll do it" She said finally.

"Thank you so much Piper" I said with a smile on my face. "I'm lucky to have you as a friend"

* * *

Piper and I walked to the main room for lunch at about noon. I peered over the corner of the door to see if he was there. To my surprise, he was. I quickly stepped back to behind the door where Piper was waiting.

"Well" She said in a hushed tone.

"He's there."

I walked into the dining area as quietly as I could. A few heads turned to wonder who was there but soon dismissed me. With my eyes fixed on Nico I sat down across from him. Nico looked up at me and that look made me want to tell him the truth there and then. His complexion looked paler than I'd ever seen him. His eyes were bloodshot raw from crying. His hair was fairly dishevelled. His eyes looked me up and down as is he was trying to find my weak spot. The look was nothing like I had ever seen before. It was cold and dangerous and there was a quality I had never seen in his eyes before. Hatred.

* * *

**Ooooooh. Do I smell a Nico drove murderous by heartbreak? It's going to be interesting. Please review. Love you all- Beth xxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9- High Hopes

**Helllo. I hope you like this chapter but a fair warning. This fanfiction is going to get more sad and full of feel s before it gets all lovey dovey again. Anywayyy. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Nico P.O.V**

I stared at him until the need to blink took over. The anger bubbled in my chest. The hate burned behind my eyes, dissolving every happy or loving thought like a sulphuric acid. If I had the chance, I would have killed him and it would have been easy too. A slash to the throat at night and dump the body over the edge into the water. But the others would have find out for sure. They would see me for the monster I was so certain I was. My thoughts were disturbed by a jolt running through the boat.

"What's that?" I heard Hazel say.

"Trouble." Percy replied taking out his sword, Riptide.

"Everybody, on deck. Now!" He shouted.

I scrambled out of my chair and ran up the stairs to reach the deck before drawing my sword. What I saw sent a jolt of fear through me already. It must have been as tall as the ship at least. It looked like the loch-ness monster but nine times bigger. There were 9 heads each with big yellow eyes, sharp teeth and a forked tongue. It was a hydra.

"Leo!" Percy called "Get ready, you're going to be a big help."

"Why?" Leo said

"Every time someone cuts off a head, you need to seal it off with fire. You think you can do that?"

Leo nodded frantically. The hydra hissed as if it had heard the conversation. Almost instantly everyone drew their weapons and then, we started the attack.

Leo jumped onto the edge of the boat and then onto the Hydra's back primed to seal off the heads. Immediately a head came for me primed to attack. I delayed killing it straight off because Leo needed time to get ready. I hooped my arms around its meaty neck and swung up so I was sat on it. This was going to be a fun ride.

* * *

**Leo P.O.V**

I had to keep my eyes trained on all nine of the heads which is hard when you only have one. I heard my name being called from one direction. I looked towards the source of the noise to find Jason waving his arm frantically. I braced myself on my hands and knees and began to climb up the Hydras neck to reach its head. A few times, my hands slipped but I managed to dig my nails into the thick skin of the neck which is not the nicest experience. I gave Jason a thumbs up. Jason did a slight jump and drove his sword through the base of the head. I scuttled over and ignited my hand with a large enough flame to cover the whole stump. I heard a sizzling sound and looked down to see that I had successfully sealed off the head. One down, eight to go. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was hard to keep up with the constant demand for my help but it was fine after I got used to it. After sealing off the Sixth head I heard a cry of pain at my left. I swung my head round to find Nico lying of the floor of the Argo clutching his arm. I looked around panicked for some kind of help.

"Hurry!" I shouted desperately to the remaining five of us as Piper had gone to Nico's side and was half dragging and carrying down the stairs to safety. Percy called back to me "Get down here, we can finish him off."

I slid down the neck of the Hydra and jumped off it back onto the deck. I ran next to Percy.

"Ready?" I muttered with my fire swirling in my hand.

"Ready"

After we fought of the Hydra I barged past Percy to run down the stairs to see Nico. Piper had laid him on the floor of the main room and had taken his jacket off him. His arm was covered with blisters and boils of all kinds. In some places, the skin had almost torn and I could see the muscle underneath.

"What happened?" I asked worried

"Acid burn from the Hydra." She said. Piper looked up and gave me a look that told me so much. He needs me now. She turned her head and shouted "Annabeth we need that nectar. Now!"

Annabeth came running back with a bottle of nectar and a few clean rags.

"He'll be fine if we work fast enough." She said calmly. She moved to Nico's right arm where the acid had hit him.

"Pour some water on that cloth." She ordered Piper. Piper nodded and ran off the sink. Meanwhile Annabeth picked up the nectar and poured a little bit on the cloth. Piper came back with the water soaked cloth. Annabeth pressed it to Nico's arm and he let out a cry of pain. He thrashed and tried to get up.

"Stay down!" Piper said with so much charmspeak, I felt like_ I_ needed to sit down. Nico immediately stopped thrashing.

"Thank you." She said.

Annabeth picked up the bottle of nectar and poured a small amount on Nico's arm before taking the cloth with nectar on t and wrapping it tightly around.

"Pray to the gods this will work." She muttered.

And for a moment, everything was silent.

"I think we should take him back to his room." I said in a small voice.

"I'll help you" Piper offered. Together we managed to move Nico.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" She said.

After a moment I Replied.

"Don't worry. I've got high hopes."

* * *

**awww yay. I always love recovery, it makes people close *wink wink* Sorry if i have given you so many feels. I'm that evil. Love you all- Beth xxxxx**


End file.
